First Date
by Percy J DbzZeldaAvatar
Summary: Arthur is tired of doing the same routine everyday of his life. But one day he met a stranger who happened to change that around by just one date!


**:D Ok starting another story. I totally abandoned my other story lawl:/. This time I'm not making a dbz story, it's a hetalia one!(my new obsession C:) and of course the story is about Usuk(OTP at first sight3) I'm a noob writer -u-, so please leave a review correcting any mistakes that I made!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia :)**

Arthur sighed as he entered the bar. He was a regular here and he knew the bartender quite well. "What happened this time?" the bartender, Sam asked.

"What makes you think something happened?" Arthur replied annoyed.

Sam chuckled. "Your attitude."

Arthur sighed again. He caught his boyfriend Francis in bed with another woman and Arthur swore they were never ever getting back together. Arthur turned around as he heard the door open. The man that just arrived at the took a seat next to Arthur and he slumped in his chair. 'What's wrong with him?' he thought. 'Poor lad must've been having a bad day.' Arthur thought it'd be nice to introduce himself to the man.

"Hello. My name is Arthur. What is your name?" The stranger didn't respond. The brit narrowed his eyes a bit. He was nice enough to introduce himself and be all friendly but the stranger didn't even care enough to respond? How rude!

"Hello?" Arthur said a little more loudly. "What? Oh I would like some vodka please," the stranger asked completely ignoring Arthur's question. 'I haven't even met him and I'm already starting to dislike him'. At this point Arthur was getting to the point where he was getting annoyed.

"Hello!? I'm talking to you! I said, I'm Arthur. What is your name?" Arthur said, his right eye twitching. "What?" The stranger seemed to notice Arthur for the first time.

"Oh I'm sorry I was kind of spaced out. Well my name is Alfred!" The stranger responded rubbing the back of his neck while showing off a flashy grin. Arthur noted that Alfred's sapphire eyes sparkled under the light and his hair glistened a beautiful golden yellow. 'He's quite handsome if I do say so myself'. Arthur blushed at his last thought. 'What am I thinking?! I just met the man.'

"So..." Alfred said, trying to start a conversation. "Is there a reason for you getting wasted?"

Arthur chuckled. "Well...I guess you could say that I've been having dating problems."

"You too? I've been having problems with my girlfriend too. Man, it's so hard to find 'the one' these days, huh?" Alfred responded while taking a sip of vodka.

"Haha. Yeah I suppose.." Arthur looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh no. I need to leave now or else I will be late for work! Nice talking to you Alfred. Bye!" Arthur worked at a pet store and he always had a habbit of being late.

"Wait!" Alfred yelled while he grabbed Arthur's wrist. He took out a pen and wrote down something on the his hand. "I had a nice talk with you and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again. So call me whenever you are bored ok?" Alfred said looking at the ground, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Arthur didn't respond but left the bar looking down so no one could see his face which was also red.

* * *

After work Arthur collasped on his bed. "Another day of waking up, going to the bar, and then going to work," Arthur sighed speaking to no one in particular. He then looked at his hand. It had what seemed to be a phone number, Alfred's phone number. The penmanship was horrendous but it was clear enough to make out the numbers. 'Maybe I could call Alfred. But it seems a little bit too soon to call him right now. I'll try tomorrow. I cannot keep living life like this. It's just like what the kids say these days. You only live once, right? I should make a new friend,' He thought before closing his tired eyes and going to sleep.

When Arthur opened his eyes he remembered, It's Wednesday. The only day of the week that he does not have work. What should I do today? Wait a minute...Alfred! Why not? He did say Arthur could call him when he was bored, and bored he was! Arthur looked at his wrist and called the number and almost immediately Alfred picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Alfred asked.

"Uh," This is going to be harder than I thought, the brit told himself. "Well um this is Arthur. I was wondering if you were free and if you wanted to hang out today."

"Of course I'm free!(like Haruka C; oknostopthat'sanotheranimejustgetbacktothestory) Where's your house? I know a place that we could hang out! Be ready at 10 because I'm coming to pick you up!" And then Alfred hung up. 'Well...that was fast' Arthur thought as a sweatdrop fell down his face. "Well I better hurry. It's already 9:30"

It was 5 minutes past 10 when the doorbell rang. When Arthur answered the door, he said, "You're late."

Alfred chuckled. "Haha. Couldn't wait old man?"

"O-old man!? Don't call me an old man! I'm only 28-hey! You don't need to drag me you wanker!" Arthur yelled as he removed his hand from Alfred's couldn't help but notice that Alfred's face looked a little disappointed.

"You are going to have so much fun at the place I'm bringing you to. Do you mind if we can go to a restaurant after we go to my favorite park?" Alfred said, changing his mood very quickly. "We are going to a park? That sounds lovely."

"Yeah!" Alfred said with a big smile. "The park is such a peaceful place".

"Well anyway," Alfred said. "There is an ice cream store right next to the park that I was going to bring you to. Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I don't mind having some."  
"Ok let's go!"

~~~~Le time skip~~~~

Arthur and Alfred were sitting on a bench eating their popsicles sitting very close to each other, but Arthur didn't notice. The brit looked at Alfred's sapphire eyes as they sparkled under the bright sun. He then looked away before Alfred could catch him staring. Arthur's popsicle started to drip a bit so he licked it and started sucking it while a bit of juice was dropping down his chin. Alfred looked at Arthur, blushing and the brit asked, "What?"

"O-Oh no-nothing."

Arthur raised a brow. "Hmph well ok then shall we go to the restaurant you were speaking of now?"

"Oh of course!"

They started walking for a few more minutes before Alfred broke the silence and said,"Are you enjoying our date?" Alfred asked.

"DATE!?" Arthur yelled and people sent them weird looks.

"Uh well yeah I mean went to a park and now we are eating dinner. Is that not a date?" Alfred said blushing while looking to the side.

"Oh...well I suppose it is. It's just that I've never been on a date before."

"Well I promise you this will be the best date you will ever have!" Alfred said confidently while patting Arthur's shoulder.

**Ok! Well I'm done for now..yeah I planned on making this longer but I just don't have the time T_T. I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to correct my mistakes if I have any!:D Oh and I hope to update soon. I'm not sure if this going to be a two-shot like planned, or if it is going to end up being a story. Tell me if you want more than two chapters. Well, until next time, hasta la pasta~! Update: I'm not into Hetalia anymore so I'm pretty sure this won't be updated.-.**


End file.
